


The Other Bartemius

by ProserpinasWinter



Series: The Death Eater tales [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProserpinasWinter/pseuds/ProserpinasWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barty is one of the loyalist Death Eaters who started out as a mere hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Bartemius

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Characters, items, or places they belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Rated Mature for mention of masturbation.

 

The serpent beguiled me, and I did eat.

Eve, Genesis 3:13

 

“Are you here to kill me?” said Barty panic stricken

 

“And why would I do that?” said Lord Voldemort standing in the doorway

 

Barty looked around at his prison, a bare room that his captures had thrown him in too. The window was boarded up and the only light came from a pile of candles sitting on the corners of the floor.

 

“You believe the Daily prophet that says I go around randomly killing people at a whim?”

 

“So, you didn't kill all those people?”

 

“Oh but I did,” said Voldemort his red eye’s gleaming

 

Barty shivered “Then if you’re not going to kill me, you’re here cause of my father.”

 

“Clever boy,”

 

Voldemort advanced on him till Barty back was to the wall. He raised his wand and Barty threw up his arms to shield himself.

  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

 

Barty was bawling he held his hand tightly to his cheek sobbing his five year old heart out. His father finally exited his study, his eye’s screwed up and his outer robe off. He took one look at the boy laying sprawl out on the parlor floor and called for his wife.

 

“Elizabeth?”

 

Mrs. Crouch was running back with her wand at the ready and a vial of potion in the other hand.

 

“Oh it’s a bad tooth,” she said hurrying towards Barty “drink this it will deaden the pain while I fit it sweetum.”

 

Barty looked towards his father who sighed shutting the door. Barty grabbed the vial from his mother’s hand and threw it with bitter rage at the door.

 

 

 

He was seating in the middle of the family room his legs crushed under him. Wizard cards litter all around him. He had two in particular that were stars in his imaginary play.

 

“Bwa hah ha,” said one card to the other “I shall take over the world and you can’t stop me.”

 

“Not with my giant friend you won’t!” says the other card

 

The evil card turned to face Barty, “Quick toss him!”

 

Barty threw the card with such force it hit the wall and bounces. The evil card just laughed.

 

 

 

 

“It’s an A, Elizabeth.” Said Barty senior handing the report card to her

 

“It’s not a failing grade father,” said Barty

 

“Mmm,”

 

“It’s just one A out of five E’s!” said Barty indigent

 

Mr. Crouch was spooning his eggs and brings it to his mouth, “Mmm no O’s yet?”

 

Mrs. Crouch smiles, “Excellent, really honey.”

 

Barty was getting to his feet now his hands on the dinner table “You said get passing grades and I did!”

 

“A is for average,” said Mr. Crouch his voice not rising above a mumble “it’s not a passing grade it is in the middle.”

 

“You didn't say anything about that, I earn that broomstick!” Barty was working himself up in to a rage

 

Mrs. Crouch put her hand on her sons arm, “I know Barty. I’ll get you a broomstick.”

 

Mr. Crouch mustache twitched eating his toast calmly, “A is still in the middle.”

 

 

 

 

“Yes Mr. Crouch,” said Professor McGonagall

 

“That was Emeric the Evil your thinking of Professor,” said Barty his pale face redden a bit when he thought to correct his own teacher “I mean you said Godelot, he’s the one who wrote Magick Moste Evile.”

 

McGonagall paused for a moment in thought. “I do believe your right.”

 

She gave him a wary look, “Know a lot about Dark Wizard do we?”

 

Barty blushed, “No ma’am I just-“

 

His words interrupted by her smiling she awarded him ten points.

 

 

 

 

Barty was breathless he was looking through the magazine with an intense stare his heart hammering. The glossy pages where filled with woodblock prints of warlocks in all matter of combat. One that caught his eyes was a dashing looking wizard standing above a kneeling man. His wand is raised but not exactly to strike, his stands victorious before the stoop fellow about to engage him in some manner.

 

Barty shifted his weight to the right side and undoes his belt buckle.

 

 

 

 

The Christmas party was a charming affair and Barty kept his eyes on the one group in particular gather around Mr. Crouch. He knew Moody to be an Auror. He was a little rough looking from his gruff formal robes to his wind chef skin. Barty was filled with awe as he went up to introduce himself.

 

“Good evening gentlemen,” said Barty

 

“Aye,” said Moody

 

“Gentlemen have you meet my son, Barty.” Said Mr. Crouch

 

Moody nodded, “The other Bartemius. And what year are you in then?”

 

“My sixth year, sir.”

 

“So you have gotten your O.W.L’s then.” Said Moody “How did you do?”

 

“They could have been worst,” said Mr. Crouch

 

Barty jaw hit the floor. He had gotten twelve O.W.L’s. Twelve!

 

 

  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~

“Fathers can be so disappointing.”

 

Barty was thrown back in to the empty candle lit room with Lord Voldemort. He was gasping for breath having felt violated and raw with emotion. He bends over ready to feel ill to his stomach.

 

Between gasp Barty said, “I truly don’t know anything. Please.”

 

Voldemort rolled his wand between his fingers and then draws a chair up out of thin air.

 

“Sit.”

 

Barty sat on the very edge ready to flee if need be.

 

Voldemort cold gaze swept over him.

 

“I too had a disappointing father. He wasn't please with me as well.”

 

Barty had expected pain and torture he did not expect that.

 

“Your father?”

 

Voldemort thin lips curled in a mocking smile, “I was sired in the same manner as everyone else.”

 

Barty took in Voldemort appearance with his alabaster skin and red cat shape eyes. He didn't seem born but created.

 

Voldemort seem to read his thoughts, “I have taken great pains to carve the man from my very being.”

 

“You looked like him?” Barty realize that it was a forward thing to say but Voldemort didn't seem to mind.

 

“Quite.”

 

Barty frowned looking over Voldemort with renew interest in his physical appearance. At this Voldemort scowled and Barty castes his eyes down to the floor. He swallows hard his heart hammering against his chest.

 

Curiosity got the better of Barty, “Is your father proud of you now?”

 

“My father is dead.”

 

“I’m sorry. “

 

Voldemort laughed made Barty jump a little. It was like a nails cutting through glass cringe worthy.

 

“What is so funny my Lord?”

 

“My father is dead because I killed him.”

 

Barty’s blood went cold, “You killed your own father?”

 

“Haven’t you always thought about killing yours?” There was a feverish joy upon Voldemort face as he spoke “Hasn't the thought of bashing in that smug head of his when he makes a breathing sound crossed your mind? Don’t you wonder what it would be like?”

 

Barty felt sick thinking about it, “You’re going to kill my father?”

 

Voldemort smile faded. “Am I so one dimensional to you?”

 

Barty was quick to reply, “I didn't mean anything by it I just assume-“

 

Voldemort interrupted him, “I have not always taken care of my public imagine. Perhaps I should take an ad out in the Daily prophet.”

 

Barty frowned then he realized he was joking. He surprised himself by chuckling which turns in to a full out laugh. Voldemort face relaxed in to a smile. Barty wonders if he’s the first to be seeing such a look from the Dark Lord.

 

“Now there is the problem of what to do with you.” Says Voldemort

 

Barty bites the inside of his cheek.

 

“After all I did claim you fair and square from your father.”

 

Inside Barty was crushed, “He won’t trade from me. I wouldn't even bother. He won’t bargain with Dark Wizards even if it cost him his own son.”

 

Voldemort tilted his head at him, “I might not want to give you back. Twelve O.W.L’s that is impressive.”

 

Barty blushed and stammered, “It’s just book work I've never been in combat before.”

 

He realized that Voldemort might want him as a death eater.

 

“I’m not even that good at defensive spells.” 

 

“Yet you are aware of the different between Emeric the evil and Godelot.”

 

Barty stammered but Voldemort raised his hand, “Calm yourself if I was looking for a Death Eater it wouldn't be a Hogwarts student. As brilliant as you are I couldn't bring my enemies child in to my circle. I am sure you’re still loyal to your father.”

 

Barty blinked he didn't feel so loyal to him. 

 

“No,” said Voldemort moving towards the door “I don’t think I shall get much more from you. Not tonight anyhow.”

 

Voldemort was heading towards the doorway Barty stood up transfixed, “My Lord?”

 

As Voldemort exited two Death Eaters came in one a woman came baring a blanket and her partner a tray of food. Barty settle back in to the chair and watched their every move. The woman looked up to him as she laid down her load and gave him a knowing smile.


End file.
